Currently, acoustic systems and light illumination systems for meetings, teaching offices, and open public places are usually arranged in a multi-point array. The controls of the acoustic system and light illumination are independently controlled by corresponding control systems. In that way, not only is wiring difficult, but also the wiring is inconvenient to use. Furthermore, an integrated control of the acoustic system and light illumination cannot be realized. Moreover, the illumination light is prone to stroboflash phenomenon when acted on by a control system, which likely leads to the fatigue of sight and hearing of the people in the area.